


What Would B’Elanna Do?

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Aww, F/F, Fluff, Girl Power, Young Janeway, Young Torres
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: A young Kathryn and B’Elanna are geeking out together when Chaz pays a visit. B'Elanna isn't having it.





	What Would B’Elanna Do?

“But don’t you think Professor T’Laris is going to give you an F if you reorient the microsensory-optic stardrive to a gravitational holoconverter?” 

“Well I don’t give a damn! Don’t you think my idea is better than his proposed simulation?”

Kathryn sighed and leaned in closer to B’Elanna to squeeze her shoulder. 

“Of course I think your idea is better, even though you should give me credit for helping you realize that a gravitational holoconverter would work better than a submetric one.”

B’Elanna’s hand found Kathryn’s and held it gently. 

“You know, it means a lot to me, finding another girl to talk about science to.”

Kathryn covered her mouth suddenly as a wide grin broke out. 

“Kathy? Would you maybe want to go out again? We could work on the Astrometrics homework together.”

“Oh my gosh! Of course---”

“Hey Kate!” 

The two young women broke eye contact and eyed the man who had interrupted them. 

“What? What do you need, Chaz?” sighed Kathryn exasperatedly, cringing as she looked at Chaz’s “Shore Leave is for Cold Ones with the Boys” bro tank, which he had layered over his uniform. 

“Listen up, ladies,” he began, running a hand through his blond mullet. “I was listening to you, and you girls are both wrong about T’Laris’s assignment. Like, dead wrong.”

“Oh really?” snarled B’Elanna, about to stand up until Kathryn’s hand held her back. “What makes you think that?”

“Well, first of all, little Katy,” said Chaz, turning to Kathryn and leaning in front of her face, “your little idea to ditch the micronic converter model that the rest of the class is using strikes me as real pretentious, ok?” he asked, giving Kathryn a sarcastic pat on the back. “And second of all, it wouldn’t even work in a real life model, which T’Laris is going to grade you on quite soon. So how about you hear my idea: the right one, that is.” 

Kathryn grimaced silently as Chaz smirked in front of her face, no idea what to say. 

“What did you say?” asked B’Elanna, standing up to face the man. 

Chaz eyed B’Elanna’s clenched fists and short height with a smirk. 

“I said, Misses Butch Dyke, that your girlfriend here is making a stupid mistake.”

B’Elanna’s fist flung forward onto Chaz’s nose, making a loud cracking sound as her knuckles hit the bone, knocking him backwards onto the library floor. He lay on his back with his hands covering his face in pain, blood dripping down onto the tiles. 

“Don’t you dare talk to my woman that way.”


End file.
